


GET BUSY!

by lila_luscious1



Category: Blindspot (TV), Power (TV), Repata (fandom)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dirty Dancing, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Fun, Interracial Relationship, New Relationship, THy're GETTING CLOSER, They're GETTING CLOSER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2020-06-28 14:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: They're getting CLOSER...Chapter THREE is where the Explict Sex begins





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [DnDgay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DnDgay/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Multifandomfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/gifts), [Natteve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natteve/gifts), [Andoras_Ice_Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andoras_Ice_Prince/gifts), [BellaKatrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaKatrina/gifts), [beccab1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beccab1/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [atkinsgenniher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/atkinsgenniher/gifts), [danilow1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/danilow1/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts).



BLINDSPOT (TV)

GET BUSY!

As they prepare dinner that night, each occupying themselves with a separate task, Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade sing  
along with the music on the stereo; as he finishes chopping veggies for their salad Sean Paul’s monster dance club hit GET BUSY  
is the next song up on the CD:

[Shake that thing Miss Kana Kana Shake that thing Miss Annabella  
Shake that thing yan Donna Donna Jodi and Rebecca Woman Get busy  
Just shake that booty non-stop When the beat drops Just keep swinging it]

“Oh yeah, Oh yeah!”, chortles Reade, starting to sway to the pulsing “Reggaeton” beat, a big grin on his face.

“Don’t TRY IT, with those lame ass moves from the 90’s!,” Zapata laughs.

Moving to the middle of the living room, Reade issues a challenge (in a surprisingly passable Island accent: “I hears the SHIT  
Youse talking; ’ let’s see what you got., Girl”

The sexy Latina joins him, retorting, “Ha! Let’s do it then, Big Boy!”

With her back to him, Tasha wiggles her shapely hips and lithe torso, leaning to, then fro; Reade gets in close behind her, keeping  
his hands respectfully on her sides, as they sync their moves with only a few stanzas:

[Woman Get busy Just shake that booty non-stop  
When the beat drops Just keep swinging it  
Get jiggy Get crunked up Percolate anything you want to call it  
Oscillate you hip and don't take pity Me want fi see you get live among  
the riddim when me ride]

They switch places: now Reade is in front, gyrating and grinding expertly; Zapata rests her hands lightly at his waist,  
pressing close, as he did to her previously, as he lowers his stance, legs spread, trunk rotating in time with the music's incessant  
beat:

[Woman don't sweat it Don't get agitate just gwaan rotate  
Can anything you want you know You must get it  
From you name a mentuin Don't ease the tension just run the program  
gals wan pet it Just have a good time]

As they continue dancing (with Reade in back of her again, his arms tight about her waist, her plush bottom tight against his  
groin), he kisses her gently on the cheek, then her neck, followed by her shoulder…she turns her head enough to peck him  
companionably on the mouth. They are both enjoying this renewed intimacy, the ability to laugh and dance together, to be  
comfortable in each other’s presence.

"Hello, you," Tasha murmurs softly, resting her head on his muscled shoulder. Her scent is intoxicating, and even as a tingling  
in his groin signals arousal, Reade is content to enjoy the moment, without pushing for more. 

"Hey, You," he responds.

"I FEEL YOU...I want it too," the Latina beauty whispers. Can it be soon? It's all I can do to not creep into your bed each night."

"Soon," Reade echoes.


	2. TO THA CLUB?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata and Edgar Reade...a 'new normal'?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short bit of fluff, as there are only a couple days left until 2020.  
> I'm re-visiting and updating older fics. 29, 30, 31...

After their shift the next day, Zapata and Reade relax at 'home' (Reade is in fact, deciding whether to  
offer her a permanent place here...he has noticed that her search for own apartment has all but ceased).  
It seems as if she is no more eager to leave his home, as he is to find a way to keep her there.

The Assistant Director, FBI New York Office, realizes after her first day sleeping there that there is very little  
he will not do to keep her there. After they've eaten dinner, chat about their day, the new office romance (a  
bit of a surprising one: Stuart and Patterson!), and the state of the New York basketball teams. During a break  
in the converstaion, Zapata says " let's go dancing".

"This weekend/ WE could do that."

"Now...right now. Why not?"

"It's a school night?"

"School night, schmool night. Let's shake our asses-create a new normal."

"OK. Assuming I say yes...where?"

"Club Truth. Hottest club in the city."

"And owned by James St. Patrick, reported cocaine lord."

'We're going there to dance-not consort with narco kings. Plus, his lady is a friend of mine-Angie Valdez, the US  
Attorney."

{1104pm CLUB TRUTH}

Security wallows them as soon as they arrive, thanks to Zapata's call to her friend Angie...for a Wednesday  
night, the dance floor is still half-packed:

Make that ASS BOUNCE  
Drop it LO To THA FLO  
Put in WORK, Baby  
Wobble UP, Wobble OUT  
Arch Ya Back, Girl...


End file.
